Hopeless Life
by Unholy Akatsuki Trinity
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan hidup yang sangat tragis dan penuh kesendirian, terutama ketika orang tua dan kakaknya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, hidup Sakura semakin hancur. Ketika Sakura bertemu Kyuubi, sang Bijuu. Kyuubi menawarkan Sakura bantuan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya, dan Sakura setuju. Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura membuat salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.


**HOPELESS LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery/Tragedy**

**Chapter 1: Kyuubi**

**Sakura POV**

Aku, Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan hidup yang benar-benar hancur. Aku hidup sendiri di Konoha, bekerja sebagai sekretaris Uzumaki Corp. di usia yang masih belia. Orang tuaku beserta kakakku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dengan sangat tragis. Aku tidak punya keponakan atau sanak saudara yang bisa merawatku. Mereka semua sudah mati.

Untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri, aku bekerja di Uzumaki Corp., sebuah perusahaan terbesar kelima di dunia. Aku terpaksa berhenti melanjutkan kuliah S3-ku yang sudah sangat kuinginkan, dan menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan bekerja sampai malam.

Pergaulanku?

Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Di tempatku bekerja, aku hampir-hampir tidak mempunyai teman, kecuali satu rekanku, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Sayangnya Hinata sudah pindah bekerja ke Iwa. Rivalku di tempatku bekerja termasuk banyak. Mereka semua mengejekku karena rambut merah jambuku, dan latar belakang keluargaku. Mereka menyebutku dengan sebutan 'anak yatim piatu', 'anak malang', dan lain-lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka berusia lebih tua dariku, dan motif mereka adalah 'iri' karena aku bisa menduduki jabatan sekretaris yang bergaji sangat besar dengan sangat mudah.

Belum lagi, masalah soal Sasuke Uchiha itu—pacarku sejak dua tahun lalu. Dia adalah pewaris Uchiha Corp., perusahaan terbesar ketiga di dunia. Kami hampir bertunangan jika saja aku tidak _melihatnya_ berjalan berduaan dengan Ino Yamanaka, rival sekantorku, di Konoha Park kemarin. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, dan sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya si Uchiha itu selingkuh. Sudah sepuluh kali dan bodohnya aku tetap mempertahankannya. Yang pertama sampai kelima dengan Karin, keenam dengan Tayuya, ketujuh dan kedelapan dengan Shion, kesembilan dengan Matsuri, kesepuluh dengan Ino. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk putus dengan Sasuke dengan setengah hati. Aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tahan terus disakiti.

Aku sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya. Aku sudah hidup mandiri sejak SMA, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dan seorang kakak. Aku melakukan semuanya sendirian dan rasanya sangat sendiri. Setiap pagi aku bangun jam lima, pergi ke kantor jam setengah enam, sampai di kantor jam enam, bekerja dari pukul enam sampai pukul sembilan malam—kadang kalau lembur aku bisa pulang tengah malam. Banyak _deadline_, tumpukan laporan-laporan pekerjaan dan perkembangan perusahaan yang menggunung, sampai-sampai aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar tidur dan beristirahat.

Aku ingin sekali penderitaanku ini berakhir. Tapi sayangnya harapanku satu ini paling sulit dikabulkan.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku tidak perlu ke kantor pada hari Minggu. Tapi besoknya hari Senin... maka pekerjaanku yang tak habis-habis bakal terulang lagi.

Kupikir, sudah lama juga aku tidak mengunjungi makam orang tuaku dan kakakku. Sebenarnya aku menghindari tempat itu agar aku bisa terbebas dari rasa depresi dan sedihku karena kematian mereka, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Tidak salah kan, kalau aku mengunjungi mereka dan menceritakan kehidupanku?

Pagi-pagi aku bangun dan membeli tiga ikat bunga anyelir putih, satu untuk ayahku, satu untuk ibuku, satu untuk kakakku. Aku menuju makam mereka yang berada di salah satu pemakaman paling sepi di Konoha. Banyak orang yang bilang pemakaman ini berhantu, tapi aku tidak percaya.

Sampai di nisan dengan nama ayahku, aku berhenti di sana. Di sebelah nisan ayahku ada nisan ibuku dan kakakku. Aku meletakkan masing-masing satu ikat bunga anyelir di tiap nisannya.

Aku menarik napas, merasakan air mataku mulai menetes, tapi aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san..." gumamku sedih. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya, sejak empat tahun lalu kalian meninggalkanku... sekarang aku sudah bekerja sebagai sekretaris di Uzumaki Corp., aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan posisi itu. Ya, sekarang hidupku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi rasanya sangat sepi hidup tanpa kalian. Tiap hari selalu saja ada _deadline_ yang menyita waktuku, aku jarang tidur dan pulang ke rumah. Kalau makan pun, aku selalu makan di kafe atau restoran. Kalian tahu kan, aku ini paling tidak bisa memasak," ujarku. "Lalu... aku juga sudah putus dengan Sasuke. Dia mengkhianatiku berkali-kali. Seperti yang Nii-san bilang, Sasuke memang bukan tipe lelaki yang setia. Bodohnya aku karena tidak mempedulikan ucapan Nii-san, dan yang paling bodoh adalah aku tetap mempertahankannya meski sudah berkali-kali dikhianati, dan juga... aku minta maaf karena aku jarang mengunjungi kalian. Ini bisa dibilang baru kedua kalinya aku mengunjungi kalian..." aku menghapus air mataku yang mulai menetes. "Semoga kalian tenang disana," gumamku lalu aku berdiri, meninggalkan pemakaman dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Angin mulai bertiup kencang. Kulihat di langit awan-awan cumolonimbus sudah berkumpul dan siap memulai badai. Aku mempercepat jalanku—lebih tepatnya berlari—untuk menghindari badai. Anehnya, aku seakan-akan sama sekali tidak bergerak daritadi. Setiap kali aku berlari, aku selalu sampai di tempat yang sama, di depan pemakaman. Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Akhirnya aku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir.

Oh tidak. Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu! Bulu kudukku merinding seketika dan aku meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba di depanku muncul cahaya hitam aneh yang mencekam.

Dari cahaya hitam yang beraura mistis itu, keluarlah sesosok makhluk aneh. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget. Makhluk itu rubah; ukurannya seperti raksasa rubah, dan ekornya sembilan. Wajahnya garang, matanya merah dan bulu-bulunya oranye.

Aku pernah mendengar mitologi tentang ini. Rubah ekor sembilan. Bijuu. Dia adalah campuran iblis dan malaikat, hatinya sekeras batu. Dia bisa membantu, bisa pula menghancurkan. Satu kibasan ekornya bisa memotong gunung dan menimbulkan tsunami. Dia hanya menampakkan diri pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan atau orang-orang berdosa. Tujuannya; bisa membunuh, atau membantu orang yang kesulitan.

Kaa-san pernah menceritakannya.

"Kyuu... kyuubi," desahku ketakutan.

Rubah raksasa itu menyeringai ke arahku, "Takut heh, anak manusia?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Apa ini? _Pasti aku bermimpi_. Aku berpikir untuk menampar pipiku sendiri untuk menyadarkanku dari hal aneh ini.

"Kau berpikir ini mimpi, Haruno Sakura? Kau salah! Ini kenyataan!" Kyuubi tertawa menggelegar, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Suaranya bagai petir di siang bolong, menyeramkan dan dalam, "Begini, aku datang untuk membantumu... ya kau tahu kan? Hidupmu itu penuh berbagai liku-liku, dan kau tidak kuat menjalaninya. Maka aku disini membantumu," jelas Kyuubi.

"Ba... bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Kyuubi tertawa, "Buatku itu hal yang mudah. Nah, biar kuperjelas. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa meminta pertolonganku. Tapi tidak selamanya, hanya seminggu. Aku bisa memperbaiki hidupmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja iya! Nah, bila kau membutuhkanku, kau hanya perlu memanggilku, bisikan namaku tiga kali dan aku akan datang," ujar Kyuubi, "Tapi aku tidak membantumu selamanya. Aku hanya membantumu selama sebulan. Meskipun cuma sebulan, kujamin hidupmu akan berubah drastis! Katakan saja apa yang kauminta, dan aku akan mengabulkannya! Sangat mudah bukan? Tapi itu terserah padamu. Aku cuma menawarkan bantuan saja... aku tahu hidupmu sangat sulit, Sakura Haruno."

Aku berpikir sejenak. _Sebulan? _Aku berpikir. Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi tidak bisa. Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik—harapan yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini. Sebagian dari hati kecilku berteriak agar menolaknya, namun aku menahannya. _Hanya ini kesempatannya,_ pikirku. Lalu aku mengangguk, setuju dengan perjanjian yang diutarakan Kyuubi.

"Nah bagus. Tapi tolong ingat, jangan pernah beritahu tentangku atau pertemuan kita pada orang lain, kalau tidak kau akan mati," ancam Kyuubi. "Dan bayarannya aku meminta setengah dari nyawamu."

Aku menyanggupinya, aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

Kyuubi menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba angin makin mengganas dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Karena aku tidak tahan dengan angin dan petir, akhirnya pandanganku menjadi buram dan akhirnya menghitam seketika...

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Aku sudah tidak di pemakaman lagi. Aku ada di apartemenku, di kamarku sendiri. Kulihat jam wekerku, waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa banyak hal telah terjadi.

"Mungkin hanya mimpi," gumamku, sambil turun dari tempat tidurku dan beranjak mandi.

Sungguh mimpi yang aneh.

-00-

**Author's note: Sori, cerita ini pasti cacat banget. Mohon dimaklumi, saya memang author newbie yang super amatir … oh ya, R&R please, juga kritik dan saran!**


End file.
